


opposites do attract (tmi much)

by hoshit



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This was supposed to be crack, also slightly mentions sex?, how to tag?, meanie as side, oopppss, rated cause of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshit/pseuds/hoshit
Summary: jihoon doesn't think before he speaks





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> also this was rushed cause it's currently 11pm here and i have school tom

It's an uncommon sight for Jihoon to be out when it's raining outside; on these days he would be seen on under a blanket on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in hand with his sleeping boyfriend cuddled up beside him. However today was different. 

He is currently at a cafe with his boyfriend, along with two of his friends, Wonwoo and Mingyu, who just got back from their honeymoon. His boyfriend, Soonyoung, was eager to catch up with the other couple after they came back, hence why JIhoon is in said cafe.

Instead of a blanket wrapped around him, Jihoon is currently under a warm black coat with his neck tightly wrapped with a grey scarf, smelling like Soonyoung and the cologne that he wears. A hot cup of coffee replaces his hot chocolate and Soonyoung, very much awake beside him, conversing to the newlywed couple seated across the table. 

Jihoon stares at his coffee, silently listening to Mingyu and Wonwoo talking about the events that happened during their honeymoon and Soonyoung reacting and commenting now and again. Jihoon is happy for the other couple, as they've been together for quite some time now and knows how much the two love each other. At the news of their engagement, Jihoon let out a loud,  _'took you long enough,'_ whilst thinking,  _'when will Soonyoung finally have the balls to propose to me?'_   He figured that it'll probably take his boyfriend too long to have the courage and will just be the one to propose himself.

His little train of thought was interrupted as the others' conversation changed subject by his favourite dongsaeng, although he doesn't tell anyone that (other than Soonyoung as he accidentally told him once during one of his drunken stupor).

"I still can't believe you two are dating. The more I think about it, the more I shake my head. Like, how...?" Mingyu says, finally having Jihoon's attention, after his many tries of including the other in their conversation.

"Same here," Wonwoo adds after taking a sip of his cappuccino, "like, you're the complete opposite of each other so it's still a bit weird, the idea of you two being together". 

Jihoon glances at his boyfriend, head slightly inclined to the left as he ponders over the words of the other two. Jihoon copied Soonyoung, inclining his head to the left as he also thinks about the two just said. He couldn't help but agree with Wonwoo's words, as it was true that both him and Soonyoung were the opposite of each other; where Soonyoung is loud and outgoing, Jihoon is quiet and reserved; Soonyoung patient and calm, Jihoon was the opposite. 

Jihoon's thoughts wasyet again interrupted for the second time, however this time it wasn't the voice of the tall giant sitting across from him, the voice was coming from the man sitting beside him, clad in his burgundy coat. 

"Yeah? Right?" Soonyoung starts, "To be honest, at first I didn't think it'd work between the two of us as well," earning a punch on his left arm from the latter.

He hushes Jihoon, rubbing at the spot on his left arm where his boyfriend hit him, looking back at the other couple and continuing where he left off. "But, hey, Jihoon is amazing, he's smart, he's funny, he's cute -ow!" earning another punch, "he's ridiculously attractive, he's amazing at what he does, he tolerates me and my craziness, he's always there when I need him; when I'm tired after my shifts at the studio and last of all, I love him, and I know he loves me too." Soonyoung finishes, looking expectantly at the other male, who's head is hung low, ears turning a bright shade of red.

On the other hand, Jihoon's head is filled with the words of the other. He can feel Soonyoung's smothering gaze on him and can basically hear the smiles of the other two.

"O-oh? Y-yeah, what he said." Jihoon started, slowly looking up, avoiding eye contact with the others, fluster evident on his voice. _"Plus, the sex is great, because he's got a big dick,"_ Jihoon added in his head.

Suddenly, a spluttering followed by a choking sound could be heard on the other side of him. He looks at Wonwoo directly opposite him, eyes wide as golf balls, and jaw open wide, to which Jihoon found amusing. He then looks beside Wonwoo, to Mingyu, who has his cheeks puffed, with coffee dripping from his lips. He would've laughed at the two, but was suddenly cut off with a large "WHAT THE FUCK?!" from his boyfriend beside him. He shifts his head to his right and a drenched Soonyoung focuses into view. 

Surprised, Jihoon starts looking around the table, hands quickly gathering the napkins together to help clean up the mess that is his boyfriend. 

"Hyung, tmi much," Mingyu states after gathering himself.\

Jihoon's hands halt to a stop once realising the whole situation. He looks back at Soonyoung who's face now cleaned, (after wiping the coffee off himself as Jihoon was too busy looking like a fish) nodding his head as if saying to Jihoon  _'what you're thinking is right.'_

Jihoon lets out a silent 'oh' hunching back on his chair,eyes zeroing in on Mingyu and Wonwoo as the two try to hide their laughs behind their hands.

"Babe, I know I'm that good in bed, but I'm not comfortable talking about our sex life in front of our friends," Soonyoung says engulfing Jihoon's slightly smaller hands with his.

This earned him another punch from Soonyoung, a small "you weren't that uncomfortable talking about it with Seungcheol hyung last week," and another set of laughs from the couple seated on the other side of the table.

 

\------

 Later that night, Jihoon lied awake pondering over Mingyu's words earlier that day, once the rain has stopped and after Soonyoung has fallen asleep, arms wrapped around Jihoon.

Sure, both Soonyoung and Jihoon may have their differences at times, serious fights and arguments that may lead to doors slammed into the other's face and silent treatment, but they learned to understand each other's flaws and weaknesses, through the 5 years that they've been together and learned to overcome their differences with each other. 

With a content smile, Jihoon lifts his head, placing a soft kiss of Soonyoung's lips, whispering an 'i love you' before going back in the warmth of Soonyoung's arms nestling his head between the crook of the other's neck.

You know what they say, opposites do attract.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> decide to post cause i don't have school today.. even tho the new school year just started last week
> 
> why do i keep making jihoon punch soonyoung?? lmao
> 
> feel free to leave comments, feedbacks and constructive criticism
> 
> twitter: @negahosh


End file.
